Agora é a minha vez
by Crica
Summary: Sam andava cansado de seguir os planos do irmão.Então,decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação.- Bem ao estilo da primeira temporada.


_**Título: AGORA É A MINHA VEZ**_

_**Classificação: R**_

_**Autor: Crica**_

_**Categorias: Sobrenatural/aventura/suspense/oneshot**_

_**Avisos: Violência / sem beta**_

_**Resumo: Sam já estava cansado dos planos infalíveis de seu irmão e, para a surpresa do mais velho, decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação.**_

_*******_

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

* Num quarto de motel, num canto qualquer do país*

-Dean ?

- O que é ?

-Olha isso aqui - Sam voltou a tela do computador para o irmão.

-Todos esses pontinhos são manifestações sobrenaturais ?

-É isso aí. Está vendo ? - O rapaz apontava as pequenas luzes vermelhas na tela. – Há uma série de acontecimentos aqui: morte de gado, tempestades elétricas, alterações climáticas... E, veja .

-As alterações estão se movendo ? -Dean franziu o cenho e levantou os olhos, encarando o irmão.

-É o que parece. Elas vêm se manifestando há algumas semanas, mas de cidade em cidade.

O irmão mais velho levantou-se de sua cama e foi sentar-se à mesa, com o outro.

-E tem mais. Andei cruzando informações com os registros policiais e adivinha só!

-Surpreenda-me.

-Há uma lista de desaparecidos. Dois em cada localidade.- Torceu ainda mais as sobrancelhas _ Mas isso não faz muito sentido...- Sam apertava o lábio inferior.

-O que ?

-Idades diferentes, profissões, sexo, aparência, nada combina. Espere... As duas pessoas de cada cidade trabalhavam no mesmo lugar: um abrigo para menores, um hospital pediátrico... uma academia de balé ? - Sam parecia surpreso. – Crianças ?

-E isso aí, Sammy boy. Nosso trabalho tem isso de bom. Tem sempre um padrão. -Dean estava animado. Bateu as mãos nos joelhos e levantou apanhando tudo que encontrava. – Vai ficar sentado aí ? Sabemos qual será próxima cidade.

-Não acho que devamos ir para Murray.

-Por que não ? -Voltou-se para o caçula. – Posso saber ?

-Porque em Old Coast só foi registrado um desaparecimento, então...

-Então vamos até lá, salvamos umas pessoas e mandamos uns capetas de volta pro inferno só pra manter a forma, certo ? -Sorriu de lado, piscando para o irmão.

sss

Old Coast era uma cidade pequena, de ruas limpas e arborizadas, uma praça bem cuidada cercada de casas antigas e lojinhas.

-Cara, essa cidade é tão arrumadinha que chega a dar medo - Comentou o mais velho, guiando o Impala.

Sam achou graça do comentário do irmão. Apontou uma hospedaria na saída da cidade. Uma casa em estilo vitoriano, mas como tudo por ali, muito bem conservada.

Uma senhora baixinha, gorducha e com enormes bochechas vermelhas os recebeu. Quase não podiam vê-la por trás do balcão.

Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha e correu o olhar da senhora para o irmão e de volta para ela.

Por um segundo, Sam sentiu o sangue gelar, mas a máquina emitiu o boleto do cartão de crédito antes que Dean pudesse dizer qualquer insanidade.

O quarto era simpático e espaçoso. Bem diferente das espeluncas onde costumavam hospedar-se.

-Bem, acho que podemos dar uma volta por aí - Dean arremessou a bagagem sobre a cama mais próxima. _Tomamos umas cervejas, falamos com as pessoas. O básico.

-Por que não ? Dê-me só um minuto – o mais moço entrou no banheiro e molhou o rosto, trocando a camisa, em seguida.

sss

Entraram numa lanchonete na rua principal. Não havia muita gente lá, mas os que estavam, os encaravam com curiosidade. Sam sorriu sem jeito.

Escolheram uma mesa junto à janela e um senhor muito magro, meio calvo, mas de feições amistosas aproximou-se deles e retirou um bloquinho do bolso do avental.

-Uma graça, o seu avental. Foi sua esposa quem bordou ?

Sam chutou o irmão por baixo da mesa, olhando-o sério.

-Na verdade fui eu mesmo. Não sou casado.

-Desculpe-nos, senhor – o rapaz moreno tentou consertar o estrago. – Meu irmão é fascinado por bordados.

-É. Faz lembrar a mamãe, sabe?– golpeou a canela do caçula.

-Vão comer alguma coisa ? Um café ? Quem sabe o prato do dia ?

-Pode ser o prato do dia - Aceitou o mais alto.

-Traga também uma porção extra de batatas fritas e catchup, por favor. – Dean entendeu o olhar aborrecido do irmão. – O que é ? O faquir aqui é você, amigo. Eu preciso de energia!

O garçom não demorou a voltar com o pedido e, enquanto este arrumava os pratos sobre a mesa, Dean puxou conversa.

-Então, sempre viveu por aqui, senhor ?

-A vida toda. E é Larry.

-Legal, Larry. Parece uma boa cidade.

-E é mesmo. Não a trocaria por nenhum outro lugar no mundo. E vocês, rapazes, estão só de passagem ?

-Sim... – o mais velho dos irmãos ia enrolando.

-Não! – o outro completou, apressadamente.

-É... mais ou menos. – Dean encarou o irmão.

-Vamos ficar por alguns dias até que chegue um novo professor para a escola .– Sam explicou

-Ah! Vocês são professores, então? - O velhote pareceu surpreso.

-Não, não. -Sam sorriu e Dean tratou de concordar com ele. -Eu não sou, não. Mas o meu irmão aqui é.- bateu de leve nas costas do outro, com um sorriso diabólico estampado no rosto _ Ele veio substituir a Sra Harper. Eu só estou fazendo companhia.

Dean arregalou os olhos e engasgou com as batatas.

O garçom deu-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas para ajudá-lo a respirar.

O rapaz sorriu sem jeito e agradeceu . Lançou um olhar fulminante para o irmão caçula que parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

Sam continuou dando corda à conversa e descobriram vários detalhes sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

De volta à hospedaria, Dean entrou no quarto primeiro, batendo a porta. Estava irado. Parou no fundo do cômodo e começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre o aparador do espelho, torcia os lábios e coçava a cabeça com irritação.

Sam entrou em seguida, fechando a porta e manteve-se em silêncio.Só estava esperando pela tempestade que se formava. Podia até ver as nuvens negras rodeando a cabeça do irmão.

Dean finalmente voltou-se para ele, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle.

-Dá pra me explicar que palhaçada foi aquela ?

-É verdade... eu esqueci de te contar, não é ? – Sam tinha no rosto uma expressão muito inocente.

-Olha,Sam... – Dean deu um passo na direção do irmão num tom ameaçador.

-Calma aí, meu chapa. – O rapaz afastou-se tentando conter o riso.

-O que é que botaram naquele teu café ? Andou bebendo ? Só pode ser isso ! Cara, já cansei de te dizer... você é fraco pra bebida. Quando você bebe sai falando um monte de besteiras. Diz que estava bebendo!

-Sinceramente? Não.

-Presta atenção, Sam. Eu não vou bancar o idiota naquela escola- Com o dedo em riste _ Vai você!

-Agora não dá. Todo mundo já deve estar sabendo da novidade. Ou você acha que o Larry ia guardar segredo ? E tem mais - o caçula afastou-se do irmão, saindo do alcance de seu punho _Eu sempre sou a isca, reparou ? É a sua vez.

-Sammy, se concentra – uma das mãos estava posta na cintura, empurrando o casaco para trás _ Escuta e vê se entende: tem séculos que eu saí da escola. Eu nunca fiz parte daquilo – Estava entrando em pânico _ Nem no jardim de infância eu conseguia me enquadrar. Você vive jogando na minha cara o meu vasto acervo de cultura inútil ! Isso não vai dar certo...

-Sinto muito – Samuel cruzou os braços na frente do peito, irredutível.

-Qual é, cara, quebra essa!- Dean bem que tentou a estratégia dos '_olhos de cãozinho abandonado',_ mas não foi muito feliz _ Você consegue me imaginar de terno e gravata no meio de um bando de pirralhos espinhentos ? Hum? Consegue ?

-Devo admitir que seria uma visão histórica...

Dean respirou fundo, coçava a cabeça, andando de um lado para o outro. Nenhum argumento era capaz convencer o irmão. Sentou-se ao lado se Sam ,na cama, na esperança de uma última cartada.

-A gente pode dizer que o garçom se confundiu, que tudo não passou de um pequeno engano,heim? O que você acha, irmãozinho? Aí você vai lá, bota pra quebrar com esse seu cérebro e pronto!

Sam olhou-o nos olhos e, depois de alguns segundos intermináveis, abriu um sorriso.

-De jeito nenhum.

-Tá! – Dean bateu as mãos nas pernas e coçou a barba, contrariado - Depois não vá dizer que eu estraguei tudo. – Entregou-se resignado. – E vou ter... vou ter que ensinar ...o que ? -Ele mais parecia não querer saber.

-História da Arte. – Sam murmurou rápido entre os dentes.

-O quê ?! – os grandes olhos verdes do caçador saltaram-lhes das órbitas.

-História da arte. – Repetiu, desafiando o irmão.

-Sem essa!!! Nem pensar !!!- Leantou-se de onde estava, num pulo_ Pode esquecer porque eu estou fora! – Dean estava vermelho.

-Qual é, Dean ? Nós já nos passamos por presidiários, agentes federais, padres e coisa muito pior. Deixa de ser preconceituoso. Até eu já estudei História da Arte.

-Não sou preconceituoso – Parou diante da acusação do mais novo _Quem está falando de preconceito aqui? Só estou dizendo que não há a menor chance desse deu plano dar certo!

-Tá bom, agora chega! -Sam estava ficando realmente aborrecido com a teimosia do irmão e levantou a voz: - Olha aqui, eu sempre sigo os seus planos idiotas,ok? Agora é a minha vez. Você fez as regras: Quem bola o plano fica com o trabalho pesado e, se for preciso, o outro é a isca. São suas palavras, não minhas. O plano idiota é meu e você vai lá chamar a atenção daquelas coisas - Encarou o irmão mais velho, decido _E aí ?

-Ainda bem que você sabe que esse é um plano idiota. Dean pegou a carteira e dirigiu-se à porta. Ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu.

-Aonde você vai ? -Quis saber o caçula.

-Vou comprar uma gravata, gênio.

sss

Na manhã seguinte, devidamente engravatado e incomodado, Dean bateu à porta do gabinete do diretor. Não teve que se esforçar muito para agradar. Afinal, Sam havia preparado um currículo de dar inveja e ótimas referências.

Uma funcionária apareceu para levá-lo à sala de aula.

Lá dentro, os alunos conversavam espalhados.

Quando entrou, cada qual tomou o seu lugar. Silêncio.

Dean estava apavorado. Uma gota de suor escorreu-lhe pelo canto do rosto. Nem seus piores pesadelos tinha se imaginado numa situação tão assustadora,mas ia não se dar por rogado. Pôs a valise sobre a mesa e retirou dela uns livros e alguns papéis. Engoliu seco e teve vontade de quebrar o pescoço de Sam quando leu o nome no alto do diário de classe. Voltou-se para o quadro, escreveu sua matéria e, logo abaixo, a identidade que seu irmão criara. Largou a ficha na mesa e virou-se para a turma. Esperou que os risinhos terminassem.

-Isso é sério, senhor... Dumbledore? -Questionou um garoto sardento no fundo da sala.

-É britânico. Problema? –Definitivamente ele mataria o irmão. – E antes que alguém fique tentado a tecer mais algum comentário engraçadinho... – caminhou na direção do garoto que havia falado –gostaria de lembrá-los de que esta matéria reprova – Deu um sorrisinho homicida e caminhou de volta -Bem, passados os esclarecimentos iniciais, quem pode me dizer onde a Sra Harper parou?

-Nas características da arte renascentista. – Respondeu uma garota na primeira fila com um sorriso meloso.

-Arte renascentista... muito bem... Isso é ó bom mesmo... – Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida: Sam não passaria daquela tarde _ Vejamos o que poderemos fazer a respeito disso...

sss

No final do dia, quando Dean abriu a porta do quarto, Sam fitava, intrigado, a tela do computador e fazia anotações.

-Você demorou. -comentou o mais jovem _Tudo bem ?

-Tudo ótimo. -Dean puxou o nó da gravata.

-Certeza?

-Claro. – O mais velho sentou-se numa cadeira em frente ao irmão, deixando o corpo escorregar no assento, enquanto enrolava gravata. - Hogwarts não é tão ruim - Deu de ombros.

Sam estava louco para saber os detalhes daquela experiência inusitada, mas devido a certos aspectos do temperamento do irmão, decidiu que seria mais seguro ficar calado.

-Então, Sammy, descobriu mais alguma coisa enquanto eu brincava com os pequenos monstros ?

-Muita - Ele evitava encará-lo _ Existe um sem número de lendas e profecias envolvendo rituais com sacrifícios de sangue em ciclos lunares. Mas o que me chamou atenção é que algumas lendas célticas mencionam também rituais de invocação praticados por seres inferiores nos equinócios.

-Equinócio ? – Dean elevou as sobrancelhas.

-É, quando o dia e a noite têm exatamente a mesma duração.

-Sam, eu sei o que é um equinócio. O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra ?

-Essas profecias rezam que, na passagem do dia para a noite, durante o equinócio, o mundo natural e o espiritual ficam muito próximos. Se o ritual for realizado nesse momento, pode-se ter acesso ao outro lado?

-Como uma passagem cósmica?

-É.

-Bem... e o que eles querem trazer do outro lado ?

-Não sei – o jovem caçador batia a ponta da caneta, nervosamente, sobre a madeira da mesa _ Mas não deve ser boa coisa. Do contrário, por que um bando de demônios de quinta se daria a tanto trabalho?

-Faz sentido - Dean pegou sua caderneta e entregou-a ao irmão _ Aquela escola está cheia dessas coisas. Bastou mencionar 'Cristo' aqui e ali e a galera começava a se tremer toda. Um garoto rodopiou a cabeça e chegou a vomitar toda a sopa de ervilha. Pobrezinho... que lambança...

-Anotou os nomes ?

-Claro. Sei fazer o meu trabalho. Tem doze aí. – apontou o caderninho.

Sam ficou em silêncio por instantes, tentando organizar mentalmente as informações que tinham recolhido.

Dean passou por trás do irmão, pegou a valise no chão e virou-a na cama.

Sam acordou de seu transe com o som das caixas dos K7s do irmão caindo sobre o colchão.

Dean apanhou um saquinho de papel e jogou-o para o caçula.

-Por que você levou os K7s para a escola ? -Samuel estava intrigado.

-Plano B. Quem quer saber da Renascença ? Os moleques curtiram AC/ DC – Deu seu meio sorriso e piscou para o caçula.

_E desde quando você compra frutas ? - perguntou, limpando uma maçã perfumada na manga da camisa.

-Não compro. Ganhei.

-Um aluno te deu uma maçã ?!

-Estava na minha mesa depois da aula. Então... – começou a desabotoar a camisa _ Mas não desvia do assunto, tá ? Já sabemos quem, como e pra quê. Só falta onde e quando.

-Será amanhã, às 6 horas e 12 minutos.

-Está vendo coisas novamente ? - Dean parecia surpreso.

-Nada disso. Veja aqui. -virou novamente a tela do computador para o mais velho, que se aproximou – Teremos um equinócio amanhã e o pôr-do-sol começa exatamente às seis e doze.

-Agora ficou mais fácil- pegou roupas limpas na mochila. – Você descobre onde, a gente vai lá , acaba com a farra da molecada e toca a vida. Simples. Gostei. Parabéns, Sammy! -Já se dirigia ao banheiro quando parou de repente e voltou-se ao irmão -Ah! Já ia esquecendo de um detalhe: Só não vou te dar uma surra porque tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer agora.

-Vai a algum lugar ?

-Tenho um encontro com uma gostosíssima professora de Ciências. Está fazendo mestrado em anatomia – girou os olhos e mordiscou o lábio inferior _ Eu amo anatomia !

-Cara, você não vale nada! No primeiro dia de aula já está recebendo presentinhos e caindo em cima da professora ?! Como você consegue ?!!!

-Talento, meu caro – atirou a camisa branca sobre o irmão e dirigiu-se ao chuveiro _ Puro talento!

sss

Durante o intervalo do almoço o celular de Dean tocou. Ele se afastou da mesa onde um grupo de professores conversava animadamente. Foi seguido pelo olhar lânguido da professora de seu encontro.

-Sammy, onde você está?

"_Encontrei o local do ritual."_

-Esse é o meu garoto !

"_Sabe aquela lista que você fez ? Um dos garotos mora numa pequena fazenda fora da cidade. É perfeito."_

-E daí ?

"_Daí que estes rituais precisam ser feitos a céu aberto, em contato com a terra. Sabe o que encontrei ?"_

_-_Sam, o vidente da família é você. Fala logo.

"_Tem uma clareira aberta num pequeno bosque e, bem no meio, uma mesa de pedra. Coisa artesanal, sabe? E tem várias inscrições nela."_

-Beleza. Já descobriu como se livrar das criaturas?

"_Ainda não tenho certeza mas, basicamente, temos que exorcizá-los. Dean ?"_

-Que é ?

"_Como vamos exorcizar doze garotos no meio do mato ? Eles não vão ficar parados esperando a gente terminar..."_

-Sei lá. Dá o teu jeito.

"_Mas , Dean..."_

-Olha aqui, Sam, foi você quem disse: esse é o seu plano e eu sou a isca. Então você faz o trabalho sujo, certo ?

"_Certo... Vou pensar em alguma coisa."_

_-_Ótimo, tenho que ir. Vou dar mole por aí e facilitar a vida dos caras antes que eles escolham outra pessoa – e desligou.

_sss_

Na estrada, Sam guiava o impala quando desligou o telefone. O rapaz tinha uma expressão preocupada.

Passou por uma construção e, de repente brecou o carro. Voltou de ré , parou diante do portão e sorriu aliviado:

-É isso!

sss

Depois da aula, Dean caminhava pelos corredores vazios. Sentiu que era observado, mas continuou seu passeio. Parou diante dos armários e pôde perceber que havia mais alguém ali. Não deu qualquer sinal. Abaixou-se e fingiu amarrar os cadarços do sapato. Um saco envolveu sua cabeça e alguma coisa o golpeou com força.

sss

Na fazenda, Sam escondeu-se entre os arbustos.

Vários garotos entraram na clareira arrastando um corpo amarrado e encapuzado. Provavelmente seu irmão. Colocaram-se ao redor do altar e retiraram o capuz da vítima. Era mesmo Dean.

O mais jovem dos Winchester olhou o sol e, depois, o relógio.

Alguns meninos, os maiores, puseram Dean sobre o altar.

Uma garota pequena subiu na mesa e começou a entoar cânticos numa língua desconhecida, enquanto os outros a acompanhavam murmurando palavras ininteligíveis.

Sam passava sorrateiramente, de um arbusto a outro,aproximando-se mais, com um isqueiro na mão. Dali podia ver os olhos enegrecidos e a face transformada das crianças. Viu também que Dean começava a se mexer. Precisava do irmão consciente para levar a cabo sua empreitada.

Olhou o relógio novamente.

A pequena demônia bradava a adaga no ar, enquanto os outros recitavam num ritmo frenético.

Sam acendeu um rastilho de pólvora no chão, provocando um clarão e muita fumaça que corriam pela grama, formando uma figura de fogo.

A garota percebeu a presença do rapaz e atacou, com violência, o irmão na mesa de sacrifício.

O caçula iniciou a leitura do exorcismo. Não sabia ao certo se funcionaria, mas era sua única opção.

Dean, neste momento, rolou para o lado, caindo ao chão.

Ela, por sua vez, pulou sobre ele e, de todas as formas, tentava golpeá-lo no intuito de concluir o ritual.

O rapaz desvencilhava-se como podia, mas a garota era rápida e tinha uma força fora do comum.

Sam ouviu o irmão gritar seu nome ao ser atingido pela adaga e então, passou a ler mais rápido, fazendo com que as crianças se contorcessem e tentassem a todo custo sair da armadilha que havia preparado.

Dean aproveitou a confusão e arrastou-se para longe.

Tufos de fumaça negra saíam dos garotos e se dispersavam no ar, deixando-os inconscientes sobre a grama.

Os últimos raios de sol desapareciam quando Sam conseguiu controlar a respiração e correu para acudir o irmão.

-Você está bem ? -ajoelhou-se ao lado de Dean e sentiu-lhe o jeans ensopado.

- Ai!- reclamou ao toque o outro em sua perna _ Considerando que uma guria endiabrada da sexta série tentou arrancar o meu coração para fazer um lanchinho, até que estou legal.

-Dean, me dá o cinto. – Sam iluminou o ferimento com a lanterna.

-Pra que ?

-Preciso estancar o sangramento. –Sam envolveu a perna do irmão, acima do joelho, e apertou o cinto com força. – Isso está bem feio. Temos que achar um médico.

-Qual é, Sammy? Só estou um pouco tonto. Foi um arranhãozinho de nada. – Sam apertou mais o cinto. – Au! Calma aí, rapaz.

-Vamos dar o fora daqui . – Levantou-se apoiando o mais velho.

sss

Algumas horas mais tarde, os Winchester deixavam uma pequena clínica em outra cidade.

Um senhor idoso entregou a Sam uma receita e um vidro com remédios. Ele agradeceu e seguiu o irmão que já se distanciava mancando.

De volta ao Chevy, o caçula tomou o lugar do motorista e deu a partida.

-Sam?

-Hum?

-Quanto ao seu plano...

-Olha, Dean, eu sei que as coisas não saíram bem como planejamos...

-Planejamos?

-Como planejei – rendeu-se, bufando _Mas no final deu tudo certo, não é ? As crianças estão bem, mandamos os demônios de volta pro inferno e, tirando esse ferimento...

-Já sei. Não precisa nem dizer... Você salvou o meu traseiro... Obrigado.

Sam sorriu satisfeito, mantendo os olhos na estrada e continuou:

-Vai ficar uma cicatriz bem feia aí.

-Não esquenta. As garotas adoram cicatrizes. É muito heróico. – Dean deu uma piscadela maliciosa, tirando outro sorriso do irmão. – Sabe, Sammy, foi muito esperto aquele lance com a pólvora. De onde tirou essa idéia ?

- Cara, não vou te enganar, não, mas necessidade é a mãe da criatividade...- riu abertamente _Para onde agora ?

-Sei lá. Você decide. – silêncio - Sam...

-Fala.

- Da próxima vez que precisar, vê se arranja um médico de verdade.

-Não sei do que você está reclamando. O nome do Dr. Brown estava no diário do pai. Ou você queria que eu te levasse a um hospital ? Foi um ferimento com arma branca, Dean. Iam avisar a polícia e, com a sua ficha, o FBI cairia em cima de nós antes de darem o último ponto.

-É, eu sei. Você tem razão armou seu tradicional bico de descontentamento _ Desculpe-me. Mas um veterinário ?!

FIM


End file.
